The Look In Your Eyes
by SweetandSpicy180
Summary: Ginny Wesley tells why she loves the color blue. Set in Ginny’s sixth, Draco’s seventh….
1. The Color Blue

The Look In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Hey This is my second story so yea... I don't own Harry Potter at all (and now I go off and cry…tear.)

Summary: Ginny Wesley tells why she loves the color blue. Set in Ginny's sixth, Draco's seventh…. Yea this is really fluffy, with a little pain and if you want me to write something just tell me and I will………REVIEW please.

Chapter 1: The Color Blue

The color blue as always intrigued Ginny Wesley. How it can be soft, and calm like the ocean. It can be cold, and hard like ice.

Draco Malfoy was both.

He was just … fascinating. Ginny Wesley understood why he put up that mean, rude fabric. If you look close enough into his thundery, sapphire eyes you could see everything he has been though. You could see the pain, the suffering, and the wanting to belong and loved. Those same eyes that can look at you with such intensity that you feel your knees turn to jelly.

Maybe it wasn't his eyes at all, maybe it was those long, slender hands that are manly but at the same time look soft and kind. His sliver hair that if in the light right gives off a shine that could blind an already sightless man. How his face has the perfect amount of cheekbone, with lips that makes any girl drool.

She wanted to know more.

She wanted to know what's behind those blue eyes.

She wanted to know Draco.


	2. The Table

The Look In Your Eyes 2

Disclaimer: Hey This is my second story so yea... I don't own Harry Potter at all (and now I go off and cry…tear.)

Summary: Ginny Wesley tells why she loves the color blue. Set in Ginny's sixth, Draco's seventh…. Yea this is really fluffy, with a little pain and if you want me to write something just tell me and I will………REVIEW please.

Chapter 2: The Table

_God this is so boring. _Thought Ginny as she sat at a table in the overly dusty library. She was at the only open table in the library.

Everyone else was also trying to keep up with the cruel amount of work. She never understood how Hermione could have liked this place to the point where she wanted to live in it.

At the thought of Hermione she quickly deterred, it would make her in a worse mood then she already was. See, the "Dream Team" had to go on some secret mission for Dumbledore. It made her upset that they couldn't tell her. It was like they didn't trust her.

_Had she __**not**__ proven herself time and time again? Hadn't __**she**__ been possessed by Tom Riddles memory in first year? _Ginny thought bitterly. letting out a long breath she throw her quill down on her potions homework. She had always been good at potions. In fact it was her favorite subject. To her surprise Professor Snape had called her into his office at the beginning of the year to tell her that she had been put in with the seventh year.

For some reason he had decided to pair people up, and to her pleasure, and horror, she got Malfoy. The first thing was to write a two-scroll essay on the effects of wolf venom in human blood.

Just as she was about to pull every last blood, ruby hair out there was the sound of a chair being pulled out on her right, and a small _**plop **_sound.

"Red, if you want to destroy yourself… do it somewhere else, people are trying to work." Draco said as he put on the, (she had to admit) sexy smirk.

"Oh your so funny you wanker." She snapped in a whisper, hopeful that he would just go away she was tired, and angry, and wanted to hit something. Unfortunately that just made his smirk grow and make himself more comfortable.

"My dear Red I thought that we were friends?" he said as he put on a face of mock-hurt, while placing his hands over his heart.

No matter how hard she tried a small smile still came across her face. He just looks so funny trying to act all innocent.

He suddenly got an odd look in his eyes, an emotion that she wasn't use to seeing was it… _longing_? No, she was just seeing what see wanted to see. _When will I learn? _She thought_ I go from getting over one guy who barley noticed me, to liking another who probably still thinks of me as a grange little girl. _

But in fact Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore. She was not Beautiful in the sense of the word, but attractive. She had a growth spurt now at a pleasant 5'8". She didn't have a body like a swimsuit model, but had pleasant, sweet curves. Somehow she always had a flowery smell around her. She had something though, something that draws people toward her. The way that even if she's ragging mad her eyes always had a sparkler. She always had a fire burning deep within those brown pools.

"You know Red, you have a very pretty smile." With that Draco stood from the table and walked out of the place leaving a very red, confused Wesley behind.


	3. the News

The Look In Your Eyes 3

Disclaimer: Hey This is my second story so yea... I don't own Harry Potter at all (and now I go off and cry…tear.)

Summary: Ginny Wesley tells why she loves the color blue. Set in Ginny's sixth, Draco's seventh…. Yea this is really fluffy, with a little pain and if you want me to write something just tell me and I will………REVIEW please.

Chapter 3: The News

All night Ginny lay tossing, and turning. Finally deep in the black night she was able to fall into a restless sleep, dreaming of boys with silver hair.

The next morning the bright yellow sun beat down on Ginny. She was planning on ignoring it until the screechy voice of her roommate Dana woke her.

"GINNY, GINNY WAKE UP ITS 7:45!" Dana said

Dana was a very… odd girl. Her hair was pin straight, and the color of a light, brown moss. She was only 4'8" which when with a very childish face, and because of that most who saw her thought she was a bigger second year, when she was in sixth.

She had a huge smile all the time, and was always giggling at the most stupid things. In fact Ginny had never heard her say one thing without breaking into a pile of giggles her no reason. She always wore her uniform showing off way too much cleavage. For some reason or another boys were always coming on to her.

"Thanks Dana I'll leave in a minute." Ginny grumbled. It wasn't that Ginny hated Dana. It was more of the fact that they didn't have anything in common.

The only roommate that Ginny was friends with was Jamie. In fact they were best friends.

Jamie was an exceedingly beautiful girl. She had long, curly black hair that fell all the way down her back. Her eyes are the color of a bright jade, even brighter then Harry. She was 5'6" with curves in all the right places. She always held her head high, and wore the uniform with self-respect.

She had a very dry sense of humor that matches Ginny's too perfection. She keeps to herself only talking to others when spoken too, but with Ginny she was the complete opposite. She had a notion that you can feel when someone is trust worthy and told Ginny in first year that she was.

Ginny would always joke with her about becoming the next Division teacher.

After dressing in the school uniform (which was very disorderly.) She walked down into the large red and gold common room.

"Hey, yea Ginny." Dean Thomas said with a smile.

Dean was a good-looking boy. He had loose brown hair that was in truth soft looking. His radiant brown eyes always had a gleam in them. He had glowing chocolate skin that was very smooth.

His huge smile always showed his white, straight teeth. I dated him for a while but he was a controlling boy. He never hurt me but he liked things his way, in better words he was stubborn.

"Hey Dean, you need anything." Lately he has been asking Ginny out again and to be frank it was starting to _**REALLY PISS HER OFF**_. It would be at the most inappropriate times. Like two weeks ago she was sick as a dog, and here comes Dean, plops down next to her and asks to go out sometime. She became so angry that she hexed him with warts that lasted a week. That only stopped him for seven days.

"Um. Yea there's a Hogs—" He was cut off by Jamie coming over and grabbing her arm.

"Sorry Dean." Ginny yelled over her shoulder once there exited the portal Ginny rounded on Jamie.

"What the hell Jamie, I don't like him asking me but that was so rude of you." Ginny's glare stopped when she saw Jamie's sad expression.

Jamie took a deep breath before speaking. "Ginny I just overheard some Slytherians taking." She stopped taking and looked at the ground.

"What Happened?" Ginny was curious, what could cause her friend to have such a sad face.

"Draco's mother was found murdered, but his dad won't let him go home."

The only think she could think of was,

_My poor Draco _


	4. Potions Class

The Look In Your Eyes 3

Disclaimer: Hey This is my second story so yea... I don't own Harry Potter at all (and now I go off and cry…tear.)

Summary: Ginny Wesley tells why she loves the color blue. Set in Ginny's sixth, Draco's seventh…. Yea this is really fluffy, with a little pain and if you want me to write something just tell me and I will………REVIEW please.

Chapter 4: Potions Class

_Jamie took a deep breath before speaking. "Ginny I just overheard some Slytherins talking." She stopped taking and looked at the ground._

"_What Happened?" Ginny was curious, what could cause her friend to have such a sad face._

"_Draco's mother was found murdered, but his dad won't let him go home." _

_The only think she could think of was, _

_**My poor Draco **_

"How could he not allow him to go home?" Ginny was appalled, everyone knows that Lucius Malfoy was a cold-hearted ass, but that was cruel. Never would Ginny have thought that he would deny his only son a chance to say goodbye to his only mother.

When Ginny finally looked at Jamie she was staring at her as if _she _would be the one to break down.

"What?" Ginny snapped. She couldn't place the emotion in Jamie's eyes, but it un-nerved her. Jamie turned her head away, a sign that she was not ready to tell Ginny her thought.

When Ginny looked at the time it was now 7:50 she only had five minutes to make it too potions class, but today she wasn't looking forward to seeing Draco.

"Jam. I got to go or Snape will have my head." She said with an indifferent voice.

Jamie looked at Ginny with the same eyes she had before. "Ok, but I know how much you care about him." Ginny was about to protest when Jamie put her hands up. "All I'm saying is be careful, sometimes the broken aren't that easy to fix."

With that she turned on her heel with grace that Ginny had always envied and strolled off to her first class.

Ginny began walking to class in a deep fog, barley realizing that her feet were moving towards the dungeons._ What did she mean? _Ginny thought. _I don't want to fix him, I mean we have been civil this year, and I guess were friends but that's it… Right? _

When she finally re-entered the world from her thoughts she was at the Potions classroom with one minute to spare.

She opened the heavy, black door and instinctively looked at her and Draco's table in the farthest back, right corner. Right away she noticed the sliver haired young man with his head hanging down.

At first Ginny was hesitant, but realized that Snape would start yelling any second and walked over to the heartrending boy.

When she pulled out the chair he didn't make any indication that he know she was there.

Until he looked up, Ginny's throat all of a sudden felt rigid.

He looked like a little boy because his normally vibrant eyes had bags under them. So many emotions were running in them. There was sadness, angry, loneliness, dread. His already pale skin was ashen. His full- lips were turned down into a frown.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Hello Draco." She tried to make her voice void of any pity for him, she know that he would became angry if he heard that. The only thing he did to tell her he heard her was nod his head. Then turn back to the board, which now had the instructions to make some green goop.

Ginny had no idea what to do. She had never lost anyone… in the dyeing sense. She couldn't even imagine how it must feel to lose someone you cared for. Draco in the past has made it clear that he loved his mom, despite the fact that he never said it.

"So… do you want to start writing down notes and I'll get the ingredients?" It was a pitiful attempt to make him talk, and she knows it. Ginny thought he know it too because the corner of his mouth twitch, but in the end all he did was grab his quill and write.

That's how it was all class she would ask him to do something, and he would just… do it, no complaining or making jokes.

The minute the bell rang Draco got up from his sit and let the classroom at high speed. It took everything in Ginny's small legs to catch up with Draco's long legs.

"Wait." She grabbed on to the back of his silky, expensive robes. She could feel him stiffen.

He turned around with slowness that made Ginny wish that she had let him go on.

When he finally looked at Ginny from his height of 6'6" she became intimidated. "What." He snapped with venom in dripping all over his words. She cringed at his sound of persisted.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." Ginny said with kindness. In an instant she saw his face soften, but immediately turned to pure angry, and hatred.

"I don't need your sympathy, particularly from _you_." Draco said as he looked down at the smaller girl.

Ginny stiffened at his words, and put on a glare. "What's that suppose to mean?" She was angry. All she was doing was trying to be nice, and here he was insulting her.

He took a step forward. "It means you ugly, no good bint." Ginny was doing everything at that point to keep the hurt out of her eyes.

He keeps going. "I don't want pity from someone who can barley afford to buy a decent pay of robes, you _nauseate_ me so stay away." With that final word he turned around and walked away, leaving Ginny with tears rolling down her pretty face.

Her mind replaying what he said over, and over.


	5. Midnight Stroll

The Look In Your Eyes 5

Disclaimer: Hey This is my second story so yea... I don't own Harry Potter at all (and now I go off and cry…tear.)

Summary: Ginny Wesley tells why she loves the color blue. Set in Ginny's sixth, Draco's seventh…. Yea this is really fluffy, with a little pain and if you want me to write something just tell me and I will………REVIEW please.

Chapter 5: Midnight Stroll

"_I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." Ginny said with kindness. In an instant she saw his face soften, but immediately turned to pure angry, and hatred._

"_I don't need sympathy, particularly from _you_." Draco said as he looked down at the smaller girl._

_Ginny stiffened at his words, and put on a glare. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?" She was angry. All she was doing was trying to be nice, and here he was insulting her._

_He took a step forward. "It means you ugly, no good bint." Ginny was doing everything at that point to keep the hurt out of her eyes._

_He keeps going. "I don't want pity from someone who can barley afford to buy a decent pair of robes, you _nauseate_ me so stay away." With that final word he turned around and walked away, leaving Ginny with tears rolling down her pretty face._

_Her mind replaying what he said over, and over._

When Ginny finally came out of her fog, she decided it would be best to get to her next class.

After many long classes she was finally at the last for the day. She inwardly groaned, Jamie was in Division with her and she was bond to know something was up.

After climbing up the spiral stairs to the Divination classroom she immediately took a seat next to Jamie on the excessively red seats. Just like she thought Jamie know something was up.

"What's wrong Gin?" Jamie said with an alarmed voice after seeing Ginny's cheerless eyes.

Right at that moment The Professor Gillywheat walked in. She replaced Professor Trelawney. Some said that she finally had her nerves break down.

Professor Gillywheat was a mild aged woman with loam blonde hair that needed to be cut. Her face was always set in a dream like state. Unlike Trelawney she wasn't overly into her job. She actually gave predictions that made sense, and not some half-crack statement. Her body was short and plump. Her hands were short and fat. She had a perfume that reminded me of my grandmother.

1 hour 30 minutes later:

"God that was so boring." Ginny said while stretching her body after sitting the whole time.

She turned to Jamie and said in a serious voice while grabbing her palm. "Jamie I see you having nine kids." Saying with a straight face made Jamie laugh seeing as it was the perfect reenactment of their teacher's voice and face.

Her laughter went short when she remembered earlier. "Ginny what happened earlier today?"

Ginny's smile turned into a frown and she began walking away. "Nothing I was just PMSing."

She knew Jamie wouldn't buy that so it didn't surprise her when she said "Ginny stop beating around the bush and tall me RIGHT now." Ginny turned to look at her friends face. It was set in a stern look that could rival her mothers.

She sighed but told her. "Ok well…"

They were back in the common room by the time she was done. Jamie looked furious.

"I should find him and… and… _disembody_ him." Jamie's eyes had an angry sparkly in them at was, Ginny had to admit was quiet scary.

Ginny let out a long breath. "It's ok Jam." She put her hands up when Jamie was going to say something. "Really I just need some sleep, it's like 10 pm anyway."

Jamie was looking at her with suspicion. "Ok if you're sure." She got up and gave Ginny a long hug before going up to their dorm without another word.

In truth Ginny wasn't tired at all, by the time she stood of the couch it was midnight.

_Maybe I should go on a walk to clear my head._ Ginny thought hopefully

She exited the portal hole with caution ignoring the Fat Lady's protests' for a young girl being out this late. She didn't know what it was but she felt as if she was being pulled out of the castle.

Making sure that Flinch was nowhere to be found she exited, and headed toward the lake. It was one of her favorite places to consider things when she had a dreadful day.

About half way thought she saw a figure sitting by the water. Then she saw a glimmer of something… maybe hair?

She began walking toward it when she realized it was a boy, a boy crying.

Not knowing what to do she kept walking until she saw sliver hair and realized it was Draco. She intended on whirling around when she saw he was weeping.

She didn't know why she did it, or how she got there so fast. The next thing she know her arms were around his body holding him.

At first she felt him stiffen, but then melted into her touch. Head buried in her shoulder letting out all the angry, and sorrow.

When he was done he pulled away and looked into her eyes. It was an unspoken promise. That she would always be there for him. He would always be there for her.

He lent forward and planted a soft, gentle kiss. They sat there until the sun came up above the lake.

Yes, Ginny

Had

Does,

And will

_Always_ love the color blue.


End file.
